Inside your head (Perico - Français)
by JacksonLuna
Summary: Nico va de plus en plus mal, et souffre d'une perte de la mémoire. Percy doit faire le choix le plus important de sa vie, Annabeth est en colère... Que faire quand la folie en personne semble régner à la colonie ?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Il pleuvait.

L'eau s'écoulait tout autour de l'abri en bois, et parfois quelques gouttes tombaient sur le nez de Nico. En ce jour sombre, noircit par une vie de regret et de culpabilité, le ciel semblait s'écrouler. L'eau tombait sans interruption. Mais ce n'était pas un de ces jours de pluie où on sortait son parapluie en grognant. Non c'était quelques choses de plus profond, quelque chose qui dégageait comme avec un fond de malveillance. Comme une ombre au coin du feu qu'on faisait semblant de ne pas voir. Comme le souffle saccadé d'un mourant cherchant appuie sur ce qui l'entourait. Comme ce jeun garçon qui ne cachait pas ses larmes. Ni le fait qu'il tremblait de rage.

Lui, le garçon aux yeux vert souriait tellement quand il était avec elle, quand il la voyait. Son visage s'éclairait comme si elle était le soleil de sa vie, comme une lumière qui brillait dans la nuit. Comme des paroles apaisantes suite à un cauchemar.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, glissant sur sa peau zébré de cicatrices. Celle qui était visible, car l'ombre était en lui, elle était sa seule compagne. Elle se tenait jour après jour à coté de lui, il la voyait quand il se regardait dans un miroir et il lui semblait qu'elle le narguait. Le mettant au défi de vivre tout en étant écrasé.

Voilà déjà quelques jours que son monde s'écroulait, direction les enfers.

Percy Jackson était son rêve.

Et il avait viré au cauchemar.

Il aurait voulu ne jamais retourner sous terre, en enfer, et revoir un père qui ne faisait même pas l'effort d'essayer de le connaître. Un père qui l'avait rejeté sans le connaître, un père qui l'avait trahi à mainte et mainte reprise.

Mais il était prêt à tout pour ne plus revoir Percy. Pour ne plus avoir cette sensation horrible quand il le voyait. Cette impression qu'il avait un couteau plantait dans le ventre et qui se pivotait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. _Tic tac, tic tac._

A nouveau le flot de larme redoubla, quel triste spectacle il devait donner !

Un garçon seul au milieu de nul par, abrité sous un abri de bois construit avec sa sœur il y a des année, pleurant pour l'amour desperé qu'il ressentait pour l'assassin de cette dernière.

Les forces l'abandonnaient, il se sentait partir. Et à ce jour il était prêt à tout, jusqu'à se donnait en pature à Méduse.

Prêt à tout pour partir loin de la souffrance.

\- Hey, nico, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Une voix trop familière résonna à ses oreilles, _Laisses moi, je t'en pris Percy, laisses moi mourir_

\- Nico !Dis à nouveau la voix cette fois paniquée, tu m'entends ?Restes avec moi ?

Oui il l'entendait, il l'entendait et plus aucun bruit autour n'existait. Aucun parasite ne venait briser la voix mélodieuse qui lui parlait. Cette voix, qui était la seule chose qui le retenait à ce monde.

Il sentit qu'on le prit par le bras, de façon brutale. Comme si la personne qui le tenait, savait qu'il y avait quelques choses à faire. Mais ignorer quoi. Comme si cette personne sentait la mort entrer dans l'esprit tourmenté de Nico. Il était dans les bas de quelqu'un, une personne qui courait à toute vitesse vers un océan de bruit et de rire.

 _Non, je ne veux pas les entendre_

Alors il se sentit plonger, comme tiré en arrière par les regrets qu'il avait accumulé au cours de sa vie.

Ce pourrait presque être drôle, un fils d'Hadès qui avait survécu à la mort de sa sœur. Au rejet de son père. Puis au rejet de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Reste avec moi Nico, dit à nouveau la voix

La voix venait de le déposer, et le monde semblait à nouveau s'être arrêter. Le temps n'existait plus, alors même qu'il prenait une décision qui le changerait à tout jamais.

 _Je vais vivre, je vais vivre pour lui_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 1_

 _2 ans plus tard_

L'univers qui s'étendait sous mes yeux était chaotique, il virait au cauchemar. Des milliers d'âmes condamnés à errer sans savoir quoi chercher. Sans savoir où aller. Les dieux étaient parfois d'une cruauté inégalée.

\- Nico, hurle une voix familière

Je ne pus retenir un léger soupire, je ne pouvais pas respirer. La présence de mon père m'oppressait et semblait vouloir m'effacer au profit de la sienne. Comme si il ne voulait plus de moi, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se décider à me laisser tomber.

Comme un chien, qu'il ne voulait euthanasier.

\- Nico, répète la voix

\- J'arrive père !répondis-je

Je lançais un dernier regard à l'apocalypse qui me faisait face avant de me tourner et de rentrer dans le palais de mon père.

Avec l'horrible impression de foncer droit dans la gueule du loup.

Contre toute attente, père m'avait laissé décorer ma chambre comme je le voulais. En conséquent elle ressemblait toujours à une chambre d'hôpital, froide et mourante.

Je franchis la porte, et entrepris de diriger vers la salle du trône. Où il se trouvait surement.

Les nombreux serviteurs que je croisais sur ma route me lancèrent des regards noirs. Aucun d'entre eux ne m'avais jamais aimé, et c'était réciproque. Je détestais absolument tout ce qui se trouvait ici. Même mon père.

En réalité, surtout lui.

Un regard dans le miroir qui décorait le long couloir vide m'apprit que l'ombre ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Et même si elle n'avait pas de visage. J'eus la nette impression qu'elle m'adressait un sourire mauvais.

Une intuition qui me suivit jusqu'à ce que j'arrive là où se trouvait mon père.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, commença t-il

Mon père était affalé sur son trône alors que ma belle-mère se tenait à coté de lui droite et fière.

C'était une reine née.

Une reine que j'avais du mal à supporter, mais elle me tolérait et je faisais pareille avec elle. On... Cohabitait.

Jason et Thalia n'avaient pas eu cette chance, leur belle-mère les détestait et tentait de les tuer à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait.

\- J'ai besoin que tu ailles me chercher HazeL.

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire, père n'avait jamais besoin de moi. Il avait besoin d'un messager, d'un larbin. Lentement je fis demi-tour, direction le camp Jupiter.

\- Et il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi ?Me demandait pour la centième fois ma sœur

\- Non, bien sur que non. Tu le connais.

Ma sœur me lança un regard compatissant, sans cesser toute fois d'avancer, il me semblait même qu'elle venait d'accélérer. Autour de nous les enfants riaient, sauf une. J'eus l'impression que le temps venait de s'arrêter alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers moi. Et je reconnue la reconnue.

Qu'est-ce que Hestia faisait au camp Jupiter ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est venu ici ?

\- Dire à Frank que je pars, tiens !Me dit ma sœur, choquée.

Elle et lui filaient le parfait amour, avec quelques disputes bien sur. Ma sœur était loin d'être facile à vivre.

Elle vint se placer derrière Frank, discrètement. Avant de placer ses mains devant ses yeux en hurlant « Devines qui c'est ».  
Ma sœur était une gamine. Je souris alors que Frank répondait à Hazel, qui refusait de le lâcher malgré tout.

\- Salut, Nico, des vrais enfants ces deux là. Pas vrai ?

Je me figeais. N'osant pas y croire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là lui ?

\- Nico, ça va ?T'es malade ?

Oh non j'allais très bien. Si ce n'est que je venais de me rendre compte que malgré les années je ne parvenais pas à l'oublier.

Percy Jackson était en face de moi et me souriait.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 2_

Je crois bien que je n'oublierais jamais cette nuit, celle où j'ai failli mourir. A vrai dire quand j'y repense, je pourrais presqu'en rire. Mes démons m'avaient vaincu.

Mais c'est lui qui était venu me chercher, il m'avait sauvé. Je n'avais pas pu mourir. Il n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Non pas qu'il est une quelconque affection pour moi, non. Je n'ai jamais su si il sait que je l'ai entendu cette nuit là, alors qu'il discutait avec Annabeth. Sa voix avait l'air triste, presque lasse. Elle ne semblait pas réellement choquée.

« J'ai tué sa sœur, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir »

Et le lendemain ils m'ont laissé seuls pour aller faire une partie de capture à l'étendard, alors j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une jeune fille brune aux yeux d'un bleu étincelant.

\- Mon nom est Mania déclara t-elle plutôt froidement

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Je m'assis, pour le regretter aussitôt, j'avais mal partout. Comme si du fer coulait dans mes veines et entravait mes mouvements.

\- Je suis venue… Discuter, me dit-elle en me tendant une aspirine

\- Alors discutons.

\- Hey Nico tu m'entends ?

Qui était là ?Et qui me secouait comme ça ?Arrêtez, je ne suis pas mort !Malgré le fait que je souffrais d'une migraine époustouflante, que j'étais assis par terre et que je me trouvais dans les bras de Percy Jackson.

Oh, wait ? Dans les bras de Percy Jackson.

Alors je sursautais et ouvre les yeux

\- Nico, ça va ?

Au début je ne vis que les yeux verts de Percy qui me fixaient d'un air inquiet. Ça devrait être interdis d'avoir des yeux avec une teinte pareille.

Et puis je vis la foule qui se trouvait autour de nous, ma sœur, Frank et une autre bonne vingtaine de personne que je ne connaissais pas. Et puis j'aperçus une autre tête familière au milieu des inconnus.

Je sais bien que j'aurais du potentiellement me sentir géné dans les bras de Percy, au milieu d'une foule.

Mais bizarrement non.

J'étais même relativement rassuré.

Au moins Percy ne m'avait-il pas laissé tomber

Et malgré ma joie de cette évidence, une petite voix continuait de me répéter « C'est pour ta sœur qu'il le fait, ne l'oublie pas. »

Et alors mon regards se pose à nouveau sur Mania, et je sais qu'elle lit la haine et le désespoir à l'intérieur. Parce qu'elle plissa légèrement les yeux et m'adressa un sourire compatissant.

Percy m'aidais lentement à me lever mais je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de celui de Mania. Il passait son bras sous mes aisselles pour me porter et essayait de me faire faire quelques pas.  
Mes jambes étaient faibles, mais elles me portaient, alors doucement on avança dans la foule. Mais plus on progressait plus j'avais la vague impression d'être observé, par quelques choses qui n'est pas humain.

Et alors je m'arrêtais à nouveau.

Les ténèbres m'emportèrent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de vous ?Imaginez cinq secondes, que toutes vos certitudes soit anéantie, que vous vous ne reconnectiez même pas en vous regardant dans un miroir.

Imaginez, une minute que votre monde s'écroule, et s'éparpille autour de vous. Imaginez-vous, seul et perdu. Dans les ténèbres que représentent votre esprit. Imaginez vous, ne plus savoir qui vous êtes, d'où vous venez et où vous êtes destiné à aller. Imaginez-vous, perdre tout repère et être condamné à errer, jusqu'à trouver une fenêtre qui vous relie au monde réel.

Imaginez, cinq secondes, imaginez être à ma place.

Mon nom est Nico Di angelo, j'ai perdu ma sœur il y a maintenant… il y a quelques années. Son nom était Bell… Non Blanche, ou plutôt Bianca ?Son nom était Bianca di Angelo. Je suis le fils d'un dieu.

Le fils d'un des trois grands.

Mais je serais incapable de dire lequel exactement.

Il y a trois frère qui régne sur l'olympe, ou alors juste un ?Il y a Zeus, Poséidon et Arès. Heu, non ?Hermès ?Hadès ?

\- Nico ?me demanda une voix inquiète

Et j'ouvris les yeux, sur un garçon. Environs… 18 ans, grand maximum. Brun, yeux verts. Très beau.

Et visiblement mort d'inquiétude. Ses yeux se voilèrent quelques secondes.

\- Qui est Nico ?Ma voix me parut étrangement familière, mais pas plus. C'était un sentiment étrange, celui d'être étrangers à lui même.

\- Tu nous as fais un sang d'encre, dis une jeune fille que je n'avais pas vu, la peau matte les cheveux bouclé.

Elle s'approcha et me pris dans ses bras, aussitôt je me tendis. Incapable de bouger ou même de parler.

Où étais-je ?

Et surtout, il n'y avait que ces deux personnes dans la pièce mais étrangement j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus sombre, de plus pesant comme le temps qui s'écoule d'un sablier.

\- Percy, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda t-elle

Percy ?C'est un nom de héros grecs ça, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas… On dirait qu'il a perdu la mémoire.

\- Percy… Hadès m'attend.

Le voilà !Le troisième dieux, Hadès !

\- Exscusez moi, qui êtes vous ?

J'aurais juré que le garçon, appelons le beau gosse vous voudrez, m'a lancé un regard nerveux.

-Je… je vais rester avec lui, dès demain je l'amènerais avec moi, à la colonie.

A la quoi ?

\- Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur lui, et sera moi, et personne d'autre. Dit gravement le beau gosse.

Après le départ de la jeune fille, qui me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Le beau gosse vint s'asseoir à coté de moi, sur le lit.

\- Ecoutes Nico, je crois que toi et moi on va devoir se parler…

\- Donc, je suis le fils d'Hadès.

\- Oui.

Géniaaaal le seul dieu dont j'avais du mal à retenir le nom, et tout ce qu'il m'avait dit s'emmêlait. Ma mère, morte ?Un serment entre les dieux ?Des titans ?

Difficile d'y croire.

\- Ecoutes Nico, tu dois être perdu…  
Merci Sherlock.

\- Tu sais, un jour Chiron, un centaure. M'a dit que j'avais le choix, j'avais le choix de renier mon père, de quitter la colonie. A mes risques et périples bien sur, dit-il en souriant, mais il m'a dit que je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais choisir de partir. Et je te laisse le choix aujourd'hui Nico, je te laisse le choix si tu veux partir je ne te retiendrais pas.

\- Je…

\- J'avais choisi de rester, tu sais. Pour les gens comme toi. J'ai toujours eu le… Le complexe du héros oui, je suppose que je l'ai toujours. Je n'étais rien, et je n'ai pas pu forger la personne que je suis aujourd'hui, les dieux l'on fait pour moi. Mais tu peux choisir, tu peux repartir à zéro.

\- Je…

\- Nico !

Bon dieu, ils allaient me laisser parler oui ?

\- Mania ?! Dis-je, sans vraiment savoir d'où je tenais le prénom

\- S'il te plait Mania, pas maintenant. Dit Percy.

J'eus la net impression que mon heure était venue.


	5. Chapter 5

Le ciel était sombre, l'atmosphère pesait sur ses épaules. Alors qu'il fixait celle qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça...

\- Je le ramènerais.

Les sourcils blonds de la jeune fille se froncèrent légèrement sous l'effet de la colère.

\- je t'interdis de...

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Cette fois ce fut dans le regard du brun qu'il se passa quelque chose, une ombre légère. Un de ses démons qui refaisaient surface et qui menaçait de l'engloutir à nouveau. Comme cette nuit il y a deux ans, à la mention de se mauvais souvenir il frissonna. Bon dieu, qu'il avait eu peur cette nuit ci. Quand la vie avait quitté Nico...

\- A t'entendre tu l'aimes !S'énerva t-elle

Percy aurait presque pu l'entendre taper du pied, là-bas à la colonie.

Il ne répondu pas à son accusation.

\- Percy, soupira t-elle, Les dieux ont parlé...

\- De quoi tu parles ?

A nouveau, l'ombre semblait peser. Encore plus que tout à l'heure.

\- Quand le ciel s'écroulera, Le maudit gagné par la folie sera, Pour la vaincre se vaincre il devra, Et quand la fin approchera, La vérité vaincra, Ou le monde coulera, dit-elle lascivement

Le jeune homme jura, une fois. Puis deux.

\- Percy, c'est une prophétie. Et elle concerne Nico.

Je me réveil doucement, peinant à comprendre ce qui m'entoure. Et tout me revient, et m'explose en pleine face, la réalité m'écrase et je prends conscience de tout. Je suis un fils d'hadès. Je suis seul, je l'ai toujours été et je le serais tou..

\- Nico

Percy ?Percy Jackson. Incroyable !Même lui ne me laisser pas réfléchir, voilà quelques jours que je n'étais plus seul.

Fut un temps je l'étais toujours, et aujourd'hui je pouvais à peine parler tant ce qui m'entourait m'envahissait.  
Je sentait les ombres grandir autour de moi, elle rodait dans l'attente d'une faille. Et je pour la première fois de ma vie, je prie pour qu'elle n'en trouve pas une.

\- Nico. Viens avec moi. Nous allons partir à la colonie de sang-mêlé.

Et sans réfléchir, car Percy avait toute ma confiance, je me mis debout pour le suivre.

Je savais que jamais je ne reviendrais ici.

Mais je me contentais d'hausser les épaules et de partir avec Percy en vol d'ombre. Direction new York.

J'avais perdu la mémoire.

Je l'admettais, mais aurais-je pu réellement oublier ce qu'était un satyre si j'en avait déjà vu un ?

J'en doute fortement, et pourtant quand Percy me présenta un certain Grover, j'eus.. Une seconde d'absence.

Mais je le savais je finirais par m'y habitué.

Comme toujours.


End file.
